


Dean is Going To Hell (Thanks To One Pretty-Boy Angel and The Vessel He Rode In On)

by Fides



Category: Supernatural
Genre: AU, M/M, Masturbation, Merry Month of Masturbation Challenge, Threesome - M/M/M, mmom, mmom 2010, mmom 2010: day 2
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-05-03
Updated: 2010-05-03
Packaged: 2017-10-09 06:48:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,914
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/84215
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fides/pseuds/Fides
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Castiel raised Dean from Hell - he can send him right back there. With a little help from his friend.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dean is Going To Hell (Thanks To One Pretty-Boy Angel and The Vessel He Rode In On)

**Author's Note:**

> One of the useful things about fantasy sex is that it just magically works.

Dean was going to Hell. Again. But seeing Jimmy, restored and back in control of his body, standing next to Castiel with his new thank-you-for-stopping-the-apocalypse Jimmy-a-like form he really couldn't help it if his mind took a quick trip to Inappropriate City. Given Jimmy was a) straight and b) trying to get back with his wife and daughter and that Castiel was an Angel-of-the-Lord, thank you very much (even if he had volunteered to stick around on Earth for a while), it all boiled down to the inescapable fact that Dean was so going to Hell. And that Hell was a lot closer than he had supposed.

Currently Hell bore a very strong resemblance to Bobby's kitchen and smelt of pancakes. Dean had discovered this nexus of perdition and paradise while searching for coffee and the promise of both food and a floor-show had proved too much temptation. The pancakes were courtesy of Jimmy who was puttering around in loose, I-haven't-really-got-up-yet sweats and tee. The entertainment was provided by Castiel who was watching with the fascination of one who had not apparently realised that the reason so many of the diners the Dean had dragged him to proclaimed 'home cooked food' was because some people really did cook it at home. If Jimmy minded the staring he didn't show it but then, Dean supposed, having had the angel in him for so long probably meant this was nothing. And that was a whole other image that Dean really needed to get out of his head. Because Castiel in Jimmy... Oh yeah - Castiel all hard, implacable angel and Jimmy just giving everything up to him...Which was more than a little hypocritical because he'd made it very clear that he had no intention of playing angel condom for Michael and here he was getting turned on by the thought of angels, condoms and sex. Or at least one specific angel and one specific angel condom, or Jimmy as he preferred to be called.

Dean took a too hot gulp of his coffee. _Straight - Married - Angel_. It was becoming something of a mantra.

Unfortunately one that his cock showed no inclination to pay attention to. It wasn't like they were twins or family or anything - they were just identical and who hadn't had that fantasy a time or two? He'd survived thirty years on the rack before he broke - he could get through one breakfast. Of course the demons hadn't had maple syrup. Particularly, they hadn't had Jimmy holding a maple syrup covered spoon up to Castiel's lips so that he could taste it. It was about the time that Castiel, who had apparently saved the world but still didn't get it, tilted his head slightly and licked - _licked_ \- the tip of the spoon that Dean decided that he needed to be somewhere else. Somewhere he could get a little privacy until he could stop remembering the little, questioning flick of pink, the pause and the way that Castiel had moistened his lips to get every echo of flavour from that first taste and then - then, for the love of all that was holy - had done it again; tongue curling slowly up the inside curve of the metal with shameless delight. He could still hear Jimmy's laugh, open and easy. Just like Castiel's lips as Jimmy eased the spoon between them, innocently encouraging the angel to take it and suck every drop from it...

Dean had almost tripped getting out of there so fast. Taking the stair two at a time he rebounded into his room ignoring the 'what the fuck - Dean!' from Sam as he barged past him in the the hallway and the 'edjit' from Bobby who'd clearly seen his graceless escape (although thankfully not the reason for it). In the absence of a lock he jammed a chair under the door handle and collapsed back onto his bed, wincing as his too tight jeans tried to do what good sense could not and cut off the blood to his erection.

"Fuck!" Dean tore open his fly in self-preservation. Really - that was the only reason. But his cock seemed to jump into his hand with no thought or intent on his part and his chant of _'Straight - Married - Angel of the Lord!'_ was rapidly becoming _'Straight - Married - Angel - **Oh God!**'_

The urge to recite a quick exorcism over his hand as it seemed to be possessed came and went. Ninety-nine percent of the time someone claimed 'the devil made me do it' they were just trying to excuse their own twisted skankiness. Dean had spent most of his life dealing with the one percent. More than enough to know which side of the line he was falling and it wasn't the side with the valid excuse.

_'...Married - Angel - **Oh that felt so good**'_

No excuse at all. He shut his eyes and imagined Jimmy and Cas kissing around his cock like it was a maple-flavoured candy. Lips slick with spit as they tangled tongues, pulling away to make him watch the two of them play before returning to lick and suck at his flesh. One of them, and he doesn't know which and doesn't care, took him fully into their mouth, squeezing - sucking - the head of his cock with his lips but refusing to go further down. The other goes low, nosing at his balls and rolling them with mouth and tongue. He's stretched between them like taffy - two points of pleasure and him strung out from one to the other. Even if he wanted to move, to make a decision between the glorious sensations, he couldn't - not with the four hands that held his hips immobile.

_'...Angel -'_ "Please," he whimpered. He needed something more. Anything.

Two sets of blue eyes locked, conversing silently.

"Patience," said the one who had been lapping at his balls. The depth of his voice gave him away.

"Damn it, Cas!"

He felt a huff of breath against his damp skin and identified it as a laugh.

One of the sets of hands moved, spreading his thighs and Cas' head moved lower between them. He moaned as Cas' tongue traced along the wrinkles of skin, spiralling in until he teased the tight ring at the centre. Moaned again as Jimmy released his cock. Then Jimmy was kissing him, hot and wet and dirty and his fingers were curling into Jimmy's hair. Jimmy's fingers pinched at his nipples, scraped over the taut muscles of his stomach. Dean would have begged if he could have found the air, or worked out what he was begging for. He remembered as Castiel slid a finger into him, spit slicked and not nearly enough. A second finger and Cas' mouth was on his cock, sucking it down. A third and Jimmy was letting him up for air, releasing his mouth in favour of tasting every other bit of skin he could reach.

"Come on," Dean whispered, "come on."

And then Cas was in him, sunk balls deep so fast Dean wasn't sure that the angel hadn't just teleported his way there. It was good, so fucking good. And it got better because Dean had forgotten to take into account just how flexible Cas was. Bliss was Cas' cock hard in his arse and his cock half-way down Cas' throat. Bliss was Castiel moving slowly, drawing out every sensation for both of them as his body was shuttled between the two. And then there was was Jimmy, fingers and mouth everywhere, driving him to distraction and encouraging him towards ecstasy. He thought that he was gone when Jimmy's teeth found the abused nub of his right nipple, biting down just hard enough to send a jolt of adrenalin down his spine and straight to his groin. That was it. He was going to...

Castiel's hand clamped too hard around the base of his cock. Dean whined as, with one last taunting lick, Castiel pulled away - the shock of cold air dragging him even further from release. Before he could scrape together enough brain cells to complain Castiel was pulling him up until he was sitting on Cas' thighs. Angel strength, he thought vaguely, great for so many things. He ground down on to Castiel's cock, using his own weight to drive it deeper into his body. He was kneeling now, chest flush with Castiel's, legs either side of Cas's own bent limbs and his erection caught between their stomachs. He had just enough leverage to fuck himself on the hard flesh that speared him and he did just that, the friction on his dick as he moved just one more joy.

Jimmy's fingers threaded with Castiel's on his hip, helping guide and steady him as he moved. He and Castiel kissing over Dean's shoulder, so close they were a strange and out of focus blur, eyes and mouths and noses doubling and vanishing with every jerk of his hips. He joined in, a messy three-way kiss like he'd seen in porn movies but never thought he would ever be part of. He lost their mouths in a more forceful that normal plunge, gasping his triumph it the feel of Castiel pushing in further and stretching him wider. He hadn't felt this before - this desire to be split open and be made anew. To lose himself in the delicious ache until the slip-slide of flesh was all he felt. Was all he was.

"Can you take both of us Dean?" Castiel's voice was a growl in his ear.

The shock of the question threw him out of his rhythm and he slowed, unsure, until he felt Cas' hand unhook from Jimmy's and stroke over the swell of his arse, dipping down so gentle fingers could slide over and around the join between their bodies. A moment of pressure and around became between and within - stretching and testing the already taut flesh, letting him feel a suggestion of what it might be like.

"Yes," Dean agreed brokenly.

"Yes," Castiel echoed. Dean could feel the warm promise of Jimmy's body flush behind him, holding him in place, the damp head of Jimmy's erection as Jimmy pushed it down between his cheeks to rest against the already filled entrance to his body. He wanted to cry as Castiel withdrew his fingers, wanted to cry out as Jimmy pushed forwards to replace them. Wanted... Wanted...

"Oh fuck! Oh fuck... Cas!" The name came out in a breathless hiss as he came over his hand, and chest, and - what the fuck was that his chin?!?

He collapsed, every muscle spent and unwilling, or possibly unable, to move. After a few minutes and some internal consultation he remembered how to make his arm work and found the co-ordination to wipe his hand on his t-shirt, it was a loss anyway at that point. It took a little more effort to shakily reach and rub the smear of come from his face. The rest of the cleanup could wait but that was just gross. He vaguely sucked the glob of semen from his thumb. Oh yeah... he might be going to Hell but the trip was going to be good.

\--

Downstairs, a man eating pancakes turned to the angel sitting by him and said: "It's not that I mind - but you better be sure he's going to jump the right one of us."

Next to them a man choked around his mouthful of hotcake. Lips glistening and wet with syrup, an angel smiled.


End file.
